


lurking beneath my skin

by MagnusTesla



Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Iruka Is Slightly Unhinged, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Doesn't Kakashi realise that this is one beast he cannot tame?Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 4: Any AU & Fūinjutsu
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	lurking beneath my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and combine both prompts for today in this drabble!

“Stay back, Kakashi!”

Iruka’s head throbs as he tries to wrestle his inner wolf back, but it’s no use— the hunger is all-consuming, and as his vision turns red, all he can think about is _blood, blood, blood_.

“Iruka, it’s fine, I’m not afraid,” Kakashi says.

So loving, so trusting, so _stupid._

Anger flares hot in Iruka’s chest; he shoves Kakashi back with more force than intended, watching as the man crumples to the floor, gasping.

With the last of his resolve, Iruka slams the heavy barred door shut, pushing chakra into the seal and then, succumbs to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 42 for reading this over to make sure it made sense!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing! 
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
